The Prince(ss) Is My Love
by Uchiha Viona
Summary: Summarry : Uchiha Sakuke yang berwajah tampan, Kaya dan keren itu sudah terkenal sebagai pangeran sekolah.Tapi dunianya hancur berantakan saat Haruno Sakura muncul dan mencuri citra pangeran dari dirinya. Kalau mereka berdua sama-sama jadi pangeran,putri mana yang pantas menjadi pendamping mereka?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Prince(ss) Is My Love.**

 **Story by Uchiha Viona**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Miss Typo(s),OOC,EYD,etc.**

 **Rated T**

 **SasuSaku and Sakura-centric**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **Haii, Ini Fic pertama ku, aku newbie di sini jadi aku minta masukannya dari senpai-senpai sekalian. ^-^**

 **Happy Reading. \^-^/**

Summarry : Uchiha Sakuke yang berwajah tampan, Kaya dan keren itu sudah terkenal sebagai pangeran dunianya hancur berantakan saat Haruno Sakura muncul dan mencuri citra pangeran dari dirinya. Kalau mereka berdua sama-sama jadi pangeran,putri mana yang pantas menjadi pendamping mereka?.

 **Chapter 1**

Aku Uchiha Sasuke umur ku 16 tahun keren luar biasa sampai bosan aku dengar hal itu kalau melihat ku semua perempuan pasti berdebar _'aku adalah pangeran tanpa tanding'_

.

.

.

.

 **SASUKE POV**

' _Senin pagi yang membosankan'_ kata ku dalam hati . Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju kelas ku , kelas 2-1 Konoha senior high school. Saat melewati koridor kelas aku mendecih dan berjalan dengan santai, sudah makanan setiap hari jika aku lewat maka semua fansgirl ku di sekolah ini akan memandang ku dengan tatapan memuja mereka dan di sertai dengan teriakan mereka yang membuat telingaku sakit. Sampai di kelas aku langsung duduk di bangku ku yang berada di pojok kelas. Dan menunggu bel berbunyi.

 **END OF SASUKE POV**

'Teeeet teeettt'

Anak-anak kelas 2-1 langsung berhamburan masuk ke kelas, tidak lama setelah itu . .

'Krieet!'

Kakashi-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas "Ayo cepat duduk,hari ini sensei akan memperkenal kan murid pindahan, Haruno-san masuklah dan perkenalkan diri mu."

Masuklah seorang berambut softpink di atas bahu "Perkenalkan, saya Haruno sakura pindahan dari suna, salam kenal dan mohon bantuan nya." Kata sakura dengan senyuman nya yang membuat semua laki-laki dan perempuan di kelas menjerit.

Sasuke yang melihat nya pun hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajah nya ke jendela di sebelah nya.

Kelas 2-1 sangat ribut lalu hening setelah kakashi-sensei berdehem.

"karena pekerjaan orang tua nya ,makanya dia sering berpindah-pindah daerah,kalau ada yang tidak dia mengerti tolong kalian bantu -san silahkan duduk di samping Yamanaka-san." Kata kakashi

"Ha'i sensei" jawab sakura

Saat sampai di bangkunya sakura terkejut dan berkata "Pig"

Dan yang di panggil 'pig' hanya nyengir kuda, " Hai, Saku-chan lama tidak berjumpa." Kata orang yg di panggil 'pig' yang tak lain adalah Yamanaka ino putri dari pemilik Yamanaka Corp

"Bagaimana bisa," kata sakura tapi langsung di potong oleh ino "Nanti aku ceritakan, sebaik nya kita fokus ke pelajaran dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

'Teeet' 'teeet' bel istirahat berbunyi

Siswa kelas 2-1 berhamburan ke meja sakura dan ino menyerbu sakura dengan banyak pertanyaan. Tapi ino langsung menarik sakura ke luar kelas entah mereka mau ke mana, sontak saja siswa/i yang menyerbu sakura mengumpat dan memandang sinis pada ino, tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang pemuda yang memandang kejadian itu dengan tatapan sinis dan menatap sakura dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Sepertinya murid baru itu akan mengalahkan mu dalam hal apapun teme." Kata seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan name tag uzumaki naruto.

"Cih, Tidak akan aku biarkan." jawab laki-laki yang tampan dengan seringai nya yang mengerikan.

"Terserah mu teme, tapi kita lihat saja nanti. Ayo kita ke kantin teme aku lapar." Kata naruto dengan gaya nya yang lucu tapi menjijikan bagi sasuke ."Hn." Laki-laki yang di panggil 'Teme' itu berdiri dan berjalan duluan dan di susul oleh sahabat pirang nya.

.

.

.

"Hey pig kita mau kemana?" kata sakura kesal karna di seret oleh ino.

"Diamlah jidat, ikuti saja aku." Kata ino menjawab pertanyaan sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada 2 orang laki-laki yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Ceritakan pada ku bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini pig?" saat ini sakura dan ino sedang duduk di kantin. "kau mau pesan apa sakura.?" Kata ino malah bertanya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan sakura. "jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan ku pig!" kata sakura kesal. "kita makan dulu Jidat, aku lapar." Kata ino memelas . "Baiklah, aku mau juice strawberry dan ramen saja." Kata sakura. "Baiklah, paman aku pesan juice strawberry 1 , juice alpukat 1, ramen original 1, dan ramen porsi jumbo 1" kata ino kepada paman teuchi

Semua orang di kantin menatap sakura dengan berbagai macam pandangan ada yang kagum,tidak tertarik,benci, bertanya-tanya dan masih banyak lagi, karna mereka baru melihat sakura hari ini.

Tapi sakura tampak tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang di kantin dan sakura malah sibuk memainkan _smartphone_ yang ada di tangannya. Dengan ino yang bercerita tentang sekolah baru nya ini.

"sakura apakah kau kenal Uchiha sasuke , dia pangeran di sekolah ini.?" Kata ino. "tidak, aku tidak kenal dan aku tidak peduli ino." Kata sakura cuek.

"Dengan gaya mu yang tomboy, dan fisik mu juga mirip laki-laki dari rambut,tinggi , kekuatan monster mu,dan dada rata mu sepertinya kau bisa jadi errr, pangeran sekolah yang baru di sekolah ini saki." Kata ino panjang lebar.

Sakura melotot pada ino "Aku tidak peduli,Diamlah dan berhenti menyinggung dan mengejek dadaku , Dasar pig." Balas sakura sambil menatap ino sengit. tapi, ino hanya nyengir kuda dan meminta maaf pada sakura.

"maaf saki, tapi aku serius lihat lah dari pertama kau datang tadi sudah banyak orang yang tertarik pada mu jidat, apa kau tidak menyadarinya, jujur kau lebih mirip laki-laki dengan potongan rambutmu yang sangat pendek itu." Kata ino. Tapi sakura tidak menjawab nya dan lebih tertarik dengan smartphone nya.

Tanpa sakura sadari ada seorang laki-laki yang sedari tadi menatap nya dengan sinis.

.

.

.

Saat sakura dan ino lewat di koridor sekolah semua orang berbisik-bisik dan berteriak "Kyaaa, sakura-kun" tapi sakura tidak menghiraukan nya dan malah berbincang-bincang dengan ino.

"Ino ayo kita kembali ke kelas,sebentar lagi pasti bel berbunyi." Kata sakura

"hwaahh,aku kenyang sekali jidat." Kata ino dengan mengelus perut nya. "Hei ino, kau itu sudah benar-benar mirip pig, dengan badan mu yang bulat itu. Hahaha" kata sakura sambil tertawa

"Biarin, minggu depan nanti aku diet kok." Kata ino santai

"dasar pig" dengus sakura. "YA sakura, berhentilah mengejek ku. Dan duduklah dengan tenang" kata ino dengan muka yang memerah.

Saat kurenai-sensei masuk ke kelas, ino baru sadar kalau sahabat-sahabat nya tidak terlihat hari ini , dia sangat bingung dan penasaran kenapa mereka tidak menampakan batang hidung nya hari ini 'Ngomong-ngomong tenten-chan,hinata-chan,dan temari-nee kemana ya?' kata ino dalam hati

.

.

SKIPTIME

'Teeet' Teeet' bel pulang berbunyi

Seluruh murid 2-1 berhamburan keluar kelas. Sakura dan ino berjalan santai di lorong sekolah

'Bruukk'

Sakura menabrak seorang pemuda yang berjalan di depan nya, "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja" lalu kembali berjalan bersama ino, tanpa ia sadari pemuda berambut raven yang di tabrak nya tadi menatapnya nyalang.

"Haruno tunggu pembalasan ku."

.

.

.

Sakura dan ino sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah "Sakura Nanti temui aku di cafe akatsuki , aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada mu nanti. Datanglah siang nanti." Kata ino pada sakura. lalu ino langsung masuk ke dalam mobil jemputan nya dan melambaikan tangannya pada sakura.

"Baiklah ino, aku akan datang."kata sakura sambil membalas lambaian tangan ino dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil jemputannya,yang membawa nya melesat pulang ke mansion megah Haruno.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR DELETE.

RIVIEW PLEASE.?


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura dan ino sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah "Sakura Nanti temui aku di cafe akatsuki , aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada mu nanti. Datanglah siang nanti." Kata ino pada sakura. lalu ino langsung masuk ke dalam mobil jemputan nya dan melambaikan tangannya pada sakura.

"Baiklah ino, aku akan datang."kata sakura sambil membalas lambaian tangan ino dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil jemputannya,yang membawa nya melesat pulang ke mansion megah Haruno.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Prince(ss) Is My Love**

 **Story by Uchiha Viona**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Miss Typo(s),OOC,EYD,etc.**

 **Rated T**

 **SasuSaku and Sakura-centric**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **Haii, Ini Fic pertama ku, aku newbie di sini jadi aku minta masukannya dari senpai-senpai sekalian. ^-^**

 **Jika ada kesamaan dalam judul atau pun jalan ceritanya,itu hanya kebetulan! -,- -_-**

 **Happy Reading. \^-^/**

Summarry : Uchiha Sakuke yang berwajah tampan, Kaya dan keren itu sudah terkenal sebagai pangeran dunianya hancur berantakan saat Haruno Sakura muncul dan mencuri citra pangeran dari dirinya. Kalau mereka berdua sama-sama jadi pangeran,putri mana yang pantas menjadi pendamping mereka?.

 **Chapter 2**

Aku Uchiha Sasuke umur ku 16 tahun keren luar biasa sampai bosan aku dengar hal itu kalau melihat ku semua perempuan pasti berdebar _'aku adalah pangeran tanpa tanding'_

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, maafkan aku Ino karna selama kau _terpuruk_ aku tidak ada di samping mu sebagai seorang sahabat yang menyemangati sahabatnya di saat sedang kesusahan." Kata Sakura menunduk tampak menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura kau kan tidak tahu kalau aku kecelakaan waktu itu,aku juga minta maaf karna tidak menepati ' _janji'_ kita waktu itu." Kata Ino tulus dan menyesal.

 **FLASHBACK**

Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga bersama ibu dan ayah nya . "Ino-chan, kita akan pindah ke Otogakure besok karna _Tou-san_ mu harus mengurus perusahan kita yang baru di buat disana." Kata ibu Ino dengan lembut. "Kalau kita pindah berarti aku akan berpisah dengan teman-temanku yang ada disini _Ka-san_ , berarti aku juga akan berpisah dengan Saku-chan. Tidak tidak aku tidak mau pindah _Ka-san_ " kata Ino yang mulai terisak. "Ino-chan, _Tou-san_ ' _janji_ ' kalau urusan _Tou-san_ sudah selesai kita akan pindah ke sini lagi agar kau bisa bertemu sakura-chan dan teman-teman mu yang lain _lagi_." Kata ayah Ino sambil mengusap air mata Ino. "Benarkah _Tou-san_ ,?" Tanya Ino yang tangisannya mulai mereda. "Tentu saja Ino-chan" kata Yamanaka Inoichi sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Ino. " _Arigatou_ _Tou-san_ , Aku sayang _Tou-san_ " kata Ino sambil memeluk ayah nya

.

.

.

"Saku-chan,hari ini aku akan pindah ke Otogakure karena _Tou-san_ ku akan mengurus perusahaan kami yang baru di sana" Kata Ino terlihat sedih. "Ino-chan, berarti akan meninggalkan aku disini sendirian, Ino-chan kan tau tidak ada orang yang mau _berteman_ denganku selain Ino-chan." Kata Sakura sedih "Tenang saja Saku-chan nanti pasti ada yang mau berteman dengan Saku-chan, asalkan Saku-chan jangan menutup diri dari lingkungan sosial." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum tulus. "Baiklah, tapi apakah Ino-chan akan kembali lagi ke sini?" kata Sakura cemas . "Pasti Saku-chan." Kata Ino tersenyum lebar .

"Ne,Ino-chan harus _'berjanji'_ padaku.!" "Janji apa Saku-chan?" kata Ino penasaran.

"Ino-chan harus mengirimi aku surat setiap bulan,dan Ino-chan harus menceritakan semua pengalaman ataupun aktivitas Ino-chan disana." Kata Sakura sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking nya ke Ino. "Baiklah,aku janji." Kata Ino sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sakura.

.

.

.

"Saku-chan,sampai jumpa lagi aku pasti akan merindukan mu _Jidat._ " Teriak Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Sakura. "Sampai jumpa lagi Ino-chan , Semoga selamat sampai tujuan ya. Aku juga pasti akan merindukan mu _Pig_." Teriak Sakura sambil membalas lambaian tangan Ino.

Mobil Keluarga Ino pun semakin menjauh dan Sakura mulai terisak. "Sudahlah Saki , ayo kita masuk ke dalam rumah." Kata Haruno Mebuki dengan lembut. "Baiklah _Ka-san_." Kata sakura pelan. Sang kepala keluarga yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Inoichi-kun, sebaiknya kita berhenti dulu kelihatannya kau sudah mengantuk." Kata sang Isteri cemas. "Tidak apa-apa sayang aku masih bisa menyetir." Kata sang kepala keluarga pelan.

"Inoichi-kun, Awas ada truck." Kata sang istri panik. Tapi sayang kecelakaan tidak terelakkan.

Kecelakaan yang membuat sang Isteri koma selama 1 bulan dan akhirnya sang isteri pergi untuk selama-lama yang membuat Ino menangis selama 1 hari penuh dan membuat Ino menjadi anak yang pemurung, sang ayah pun hanya bisa meratapi nasib andai saja dia menuruti kata isterinya waktu itu,andai saja dia tidak keras kepala waktu itu, andai saja dia bisa memutar waktu pasti dia akan menuruti perkataan isterinya dan kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. YA,andai saja tapi semua itu hanya angan-angannya yang tidak akan bisa terwujud dan tidak akan bisa membuat isteri nya hidup kembali.

Berbeda dengan sang Isteri , Ino dan Ayah nya selamat mereka hanya mendapatkan luka yang tidak terlalu parah.

Semenjak saat itu keluarga Yamanaka pun pindah ke Konoha dan memulai kehidupan baru di sana.

...

..

.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Pagi hari yang cerah di KSHS (Konoha Senior High School) Sakura berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolah sampai ada orang yang menabrak nya dari belakang hampir saja ia tersungkur kalau saja orang berambut pirang model duren tidak menangkap tubuh nya " _Arigatou ne_ umm.." "Uzumaki Naruto" potong Naruto dengan cengiran khas nya " _Arigatou ne_ Uzumaki-san" kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan nya. "Wah,Sakura-chan boleh aku panggil seperti itu kan, tidak usah seformal itu." Kata Naruto santai. "Ya, Uzumaki-s.." "Panggil saja aku Naruto" potongnya lagi "Baiklah permisi dulu" kata Sakura dengan cepat.

"Gadis yang menarik, tapi sayangnya aku masih punya Hinata-chan,dan aku rasa _Dia_ lebih cocok dengannya." Kata Naruto dengan Seringainya yang jarang ia tampilkan.

.

.

.

'Tenggg' 'Tengggg' Bel Istirahat berbunyi

"Hei,Sakura siapa yang menjemput mu kemarin.?" Kata Ino menuntut jawaban dari Sakura "umm,Dia kakak sepupu ku Ino, Namanya Akasuna Sasori." Kata Sakura mendengus karna melihat ekspresi Ino yang sepertinya tertarik dengan kakak sepupunya. "Hwaah, Benarkah?" kata Ino dengan antusias. "Hm, iya. Tapi sayangnya dia sudah punya pacar Ino."kata Sakura jahil. "Yah,Menyebalkan." Kata Ino cemberut dan Sakura hanya tertawa melihat sahabat nya itu.

.

.

.

 **KANTIN**

"Ino, kita akan duduk di mana.?" Kata Sakura pelan "sebentar _Jidat_ aku sedang mencari tempat duduk." Kata Ino kesal. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Ino "Heii,Ino-chan kami disini." Kata seorang perempuan berambut coklat .

"ayo Sakura kita ke sana." Kata Ino dengan senyuman nya "Hu'um" jawab Sakura Mengangguk

Saat sampai di sana Ino segera mengambil posisi duduk disamping perempuan berambut pirang yang sama dengan nya, dan Sakura yang duduk di sebelah perempuan berambut indigo. "Hei,kalian kemana saja kemarin.?" Kata Ino dengan kesal. " _Gomen,_ Ino-chan kemarin kami membawa _bento_ dan kami makan di atap sekolah." Kata perempuan berambut indigo yang mendapat anggukan dari perempuan berambut pirang dan coklat. "Baiklah aku maafkan, tapi jangan di ulangi lagi. Dan perkenalkan Dia Haruno Sakura Sahabat lama ku dari Sunagakure." Kata Ino dengan senyumnya

"Hai, Sakura-san aku TenTen dan perempuan berambut pirang itu Rei Temari dan yang berambut indigo itu Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal Sakura-san." Kata perempuan berambut coklat. "Salam kenal Sakura-san" kata Temari dan Hinta bersamaan. "Hai TenTen-san,Temari-san,dan Hinata-san Aku Haruno Sakura salam kenal juga." Balas Sakura.

"Oh,iya Aku baru melihat mu dan aku juga baru mendengar siswa dan siswi sekolah kita menggosip kalau kau lebih tampan dari Uchiha-san yang katanya pangeran sekolah kita,dan aku bisa membenarkan nya sekarang kalau kau memang lebih tampan dari Uchiha ,bukankah kau perempuan 'Sakura-chan' boleh aku panggil sepert itu?." Kata TenTen panjang lebar.

"Yah,aku murid pindahan. Aku memang perempuan tapi fisik ku dan gaya ku lebih mirip laki-laki, padahal mereka sudah jelas-jelas melihat ku memakai rok , tapi mereka seenak nya saja mengambil kesimpulan kalau aku lebih tampan dari Uchiha itu, padahal jelas-jelas aku perempuan. Tapi,yah mau bagaimana lagi." Akhirnya Sakura menyampaikan keluhannya. "um, Sabar ya Sakura-chan mungkin itu memang takdirmu." Kata Hinata lembut. "Baiklah,Hinata-chan." Kata Sakura yang semangat nya sudah kembali.

"Hei,Berhenti Mengobrol dan makanlah pesanan kalian." Kata Ino dengan kesal. Sedangkan yang di katai hanya cekikikan melihat ino.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau mau menunggu jemputan mu atau mau aku suruh sopir ku mengantarmu pulang dulu.?" Kata ino cemas. "Tidak usah Ino, Aku akan menunggu jemputan ku saja ..." melihat raut wajah Ino yang akan memulai debat lagi sakura langsung menyambung perkataannya "aku tidak akan apa-apa ino, aku pasti baik-baik saja, Pulanglah Hati-hati di jalan dah." Kata Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan Ino. _'aku harap kau baik-baik saja Sakura'_ kata Ino di dalam hati.

.

.

.

'Brukkk'

Sakura bertabrakan dengan seorang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan nya. "Hei,kau punya mata atau tidak,hah." Kata pemuda itu dingin. "Um,Maafkan aku . aku tidak sengaja." Kata Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Hn. Kau Haruno Sakura kan.?" Kata pemuda itu dingin lagi ."Ya,Aku Haruno Sakura. Ada Apa.?" Kata Sakura pelan. "Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke." Kata pemuda itu datar ." Hai Uchiha-san salam kenal." Kata Sakura sambil menyulurkan tangan kanan nya yang hanya di tatap datar oleh pemuda itu ,sebelum Sakura akan menarik kembali tangannya dengan kikuk Sasuke langsung menyambut uluran tangan Sakura "Hn, salam kenal Haruno." Kata Sasuke datar. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir kedalam diri mereka masing-masing saat mereka bersentuhan.

" _Teme,_ Aku mencarimu Tauu.!" Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke. Teriakan itulah yang membuat jabatan tangan mereka berdua terlepas , "Hn, _Dobe_ bisakah kau tidak berteriak.? tahu kah suara mu yang cempreng itu bisa membuat orang tuli." Kata Sasuke Sinis . Naruto memanyunkan bibir nya dan perhatiannya teralih ke Sakura "Sakura-chan kau belum pulang.?" Kata Naruto dengan senyumnya "Aku sedang menunggu Jemputan ku Naruto-san." Balas Sakura ."Oh,iya Sakura-chan. Panggil saja aku Naruto-kun agar lebih enak di dengar Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto dengan cengiran khas nya .Sasuke yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua hanya mengernyit tidak suka. "Baiklah Naruto-kun dan sepertinya jemputan ku sudah datang , aku pulang duluan ya, sampai jumpa Naruto-kun dan um-m Uchiha-san." Kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil yang di tumpangi sakura pun sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkenalan dengan Sakura-chan _Teme_."Kata Naruto dengan Seringainya. "Hn, Bukan Urusan mu _Dobe_." Kata Sasuke dingin . "Huh,Baiklah. Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat ke ruang ganti baju, kalau tidak bisa-bisa kita telat dan akan di marahi Kakashi-sensei." Kata Naruto Cemas. "Hn" balas sasuke dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

' _Haruno Sakura Gadis yang menarik, tapi lihat saja aku pasti akan mengambil kembali apa yang kau ambil dari ku Haruno.'_

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **Sakura di sini laki-laki apa perempuan? Sakura di sini perempuan tapi style nya cowok rambut nya pendek,tinggi,pokok nya fisiknya anak cowok deh.**

 **Bales Review duluu...**

 **Bandung girl :** 1\. Hahaha, maaf ya itu aku salah tulis, tapi sekarang udah aku perbaiki kok. 2. Sakura di sini perempuan tapi style nya cowok rambut nya pendek,tinggi,pokok nya fisiknya anak cowok deh. deh, ini udah lanjut. 4. Peluk cium juga dari Palembang. :* . Terima kasih review nya.

 **Hanazono yuri :** Ini udah lanjut kok, semoga suka. Terima kasih review nya.

 **Ricchi :** Hai salam kenal juga. Hwaa udah ada yang nulis ff begini juga ya.? Mungkin hanya kebetulan aku dpat ide ff ini dari sepupu ku yang ada di kota,jadi aku juga nggak trlalu tau dia dapet ide darimana.? -_- 1. Oke udah aku perbaiki di chap 2 ini. Yang bagian bawah nya itu aku nulis nya udah mau ketiduran jadi yah tau sendiri. -,- 2. Iya maaf waktu itu udah mau ketiduran. 3. Oke. Mkasih review nya.

 **Sakurat235 :** Ini udah di sambung kok, semoga suka ya. Terima kasih review nya.

 **Wisma Ryuzaki Tsukiyama :** Ini udah update, semoga suka. Terima kasih review nya.

 **Sign,**

 **Uchiha Viona.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE.?**


End file.
